grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Grin Reaper/Transcript
This is the transcript for the episode, ‘Grin Reaper’. *(Corey, Kin, Kon, and Laney are in their garage, bored. They sigh as they look at a computer.) *Corey: This whole town's been emo since Sweet Barney's Candy Factory burned down. *Laney: You can hear the entire town sighing. *(Outside, everyone sighs in their houses.) *Corey: Maybe some late-breaking news will cheer us up. *(The news turns on in the computer.) *Chance: These just in. The happiest man in the world is dancing into town! *Corey/Kin/Kon/Laney: Wow! *(Outside, a man is dancing happily) *Happy Man: Stardust Kisses for everyone! *Buzz: Excuse me, sir, who are you and how are you happy enough to make your own music appear from nowhere? *Happy Man: My name is Torbo, and I'm from a place next to Dreamland where the worlds are paid with joy! *Buzz: (Unamused) Are you insane? *Torbo: Nope, I'm just happy all the time! You can hide from any problem behind a smile! Meet me at the heart of your town and I'll show you how! *Buzz: Seems a shate to me, folks. *Kon: That dude is definitley a robot. *Laney: Anyone else think it's creepy when folks are too happy? *Corey: I think it's a creep-portunity! Happy folks are halfway to being happy fans! *Laney: But that guy's a fake. "Hide behind a smile"? People will see through him eventually. *Kin: You're right! We better hurry and get it on this! *Corey/Kin/Kon: Go, Grojband, Go! *(Corey, Kin, and Kon rush off, except Laney.) *Laney: Ugh! *(Laney walks with them. On top, we see Trina and Mina at Trina's room.) *Mina: Wow! Wouldn't it be nice if everyone could just...be happy?! *Trina: NO!!! But, what would be that nice is me being happy. And nothing will make me happier than turning this half-bash into a Corey-bash! (Giggles evilly) *(On stage, everyone is watching Torbo announcing them.) *Torbo: Who's happy? *Everyone: Not me! *Torbo: Well, someone out there is happy. Just imagine that lucky so and so and pretend you were them! Happiness is a dream in your heart. And a special self-wealthing bracelet onto your wrists! *Everyone: Ooh! *(The rainbow bracelets lands on everyone's wrists. They start to glow and everyone's eyes turn yellow and smiley faces appear above their heads.) *Everyone: Ahh! *Torbo: Now, who's the happiest? *Everyone: We are! *(Corey takes the microphone from Torbo.) *Corey: Hey, smiley guy. We're Grojband, the happiest band in town! We'd love to get this crowd grinnin' and winnin'! *Trina: Blah, blah, blah! THEY'RE HAPPY FAKERS!!!! Check out how I'm happy they really are. MINA! TAX SUPPORT!! *(Mina turns on projector.) *Trina: (Offscreen): See how it is easy to accept them? It was pathetic! All I had to do is ruin a gig whenever. So fun! *Torbo: Oh-ho-ho-ho, sorry. But only a happy bang can expire the pure happiness I need to live! Eh, I mean, I live for happiness! Anywhoses, I'm happy to turn you down. *(Trina and Torbo laugh evilly.) *Corey: Sorry, guys. I guess there's no gig. *Trina: i just striked Corey, in front of all these people! I'm so happy and junk! *(Torbo puts the rainbow bracelet on Trina's wrist. Trina's eyes turn yellow and a smiley face appears above her head.) *Torbo: Dosen't this girl's joy just charge your energy sales right up? Uh, I mean, warm your heart? *Everyone: (Cheering) *Laney: What now, Core? *Corey: We just need another chance. *Torbo: Another chance for happiness? *Corey: Torbo, we are the happiest band in town and we can prove it! *Torbo: You don't need to prove it, you just need to wear it! *(The rainbow bracelets land on Corey, Kin, Kon, and Laney. Corey, Kin, Kon, and Laney's eyes turn yellow and smiley faces appear above their heads.) *Kin: Cool! It matches my glasses! *Kon: Huh? *Kin: Uh, is what I would say if I knew what accessorizing was. *Corey: This might sound weird, but, I feel really good! *Laney: I think something's wrong. But, that just makes me happier! *Kon: Yeah, I feel great! But I'm always in a pretty good mood. (Chuckles) *Torbo: See? It's as easy as 1-0-1-0. I mean, 1-2-3! *Corey: Yeah, easy! Who needs a gig? *Trina: I am so happy to present Corey's most hating rivals, The Newmans! *(The curtain opens up to see the Newmans.) *Carrie: Hello, Peaceville! Everything is the greatest ever! *(The Newmans start playing music.) *Kon: Cool! I hate these guys! *Corey: We should like the Newmans took our gig! But, we do! Let's go thank Torbo for showing us how to be happy! Let's scoot! *(Corey, Kin, Kon, and Laney skipped right inside the tent. Torbo puts the rainbow bracelet on the puppy. The puppy's turn yellow and a smiley face appears above his head.) *Torbo: Such a happy little puppy! *(Torbo holds up a squeaky toy. The puppy's yellow eyes gets sucked in Torbo's eyes.) *Torbo: Is there anything more delicious than a puppy's happiness? (Laughs evilly.) *Corey: Whoa! Torbo sucked the joy right out of that puppy! That's horrible! *Kin: And awesome! And my thumb is up so much I think it might break! (His thumb is cut half.) There it goes! *Laney: That puppy was wearing one of these bracelets! I love how scared that makes me! *Corey: I bet there's some sort of device that makes you feel happy so Torbo can suck every last joy drop out of your eyeballs. (Laughs) Who's up for some music? *Corey/Kin/Kon/Laney: Yeah! *(The Newmans are still playing their music. Everyone cheers.) *Carrie: Thank you! We are the Newmans! *Laney: Wow! They really crushed it! *Corey: I feel great! But...(grunts)...clapping for the Newmans?! It's just...ah! Wrong! *(Corey screams and bites the bracelet off his wrist.) *Corey: Phew! *(Corey bites Kin, Kon, and Laney's bracelets off their wrists.) *Kin: Aww, that stylish bracelet could have gone to the boardroom to the ballroom. *Kon: Who are you? *Corey: Guys! Something's wrong here. *(Everyone is still smiling.) *Party Danimal: This party is reaching legendary status! If you had bubbles, there'd be no reason to ever go home! *Corey: Party Danimal, this isn't a party, it's a brainwash bash! *Torbo: Dosen't everyone's brain need a nice wash? Or, a bubble bath? *(Torbo uses bubbles to lead Party Danimal to the tent. After they get inside, Party Danimal's eyes gets sucked in Torbo's eyes.) *Laney: So, we're agreed? Bad this? *Corey: For sure. We need to panic people, fast! *(Corey, Kin, Kon, and Laney ran inside the news.) *Buzz: Then, that, folks is the Buzz in Peaceville. *Corey: We've got terrifiying news! Quick! Put us on TV! *Chance: Using about how Torbo is up to something? *Buzz: And how some people are so happy it hurts? *Corey: Uh, yeah. So, do I go in air now? Or do I need makeup? *(Chance pushes Corey away.) *Chance: This just in, horrible shocking news from the last 3 towns Torbo has visited. *Buzz: North Mountain field, South Mountain field, and Extra South Mountain field. Now, filled with piles of dust, that were once people, their happiness sucked out. *Chance: And now, Torbo's here in Peaceville. *Buzz: Which can only mean one thing... *Chance/Buzz: We're the happiest town of all! (Laughing) Whoo-hoo! *Laney: Gonna go ahead and say we're all doomed. *Corey: A little faith, Lanes. The end of the news is usually a cute story. *Buzz: And Mayor Mellow has just taken the stage! *Mayor Mellow: Citizens of Peaceville, let's all move to a large, enclosed, area where none of us will be able to escape! *Torbo: From happiness! *Corey: Well, at least we know where to make our last stand. To the stadium! *Torbo: Mwah! The sound of pure bliss! Well, time to suck the life, joy, and happiness of these poor unsuspecting drone. *Corey: We can't let this happen. If Torbo takes away Peaceville's happiness, it'll be worse than a thousand candy factory closings! *Kin: Impossible! *Corey: We have to do a Grojband is never done. Bring the crowd down. We need a tune that'll depress these folks so there's nothing for Torbo to train. *(Torbo is seen laughing hysterically and sucking the joy out of everyone.) *Laney: Hurry, Core! We need those lyrics, fast! *Trina: Hey, everyone! It's Corey the loser! Wanna see me smash of a second time? *Everyone: (Cheering) *Trina: See? They love me! They think I'm special! *Corey: They don't love you. When everyone's this happy, everything's special! *Trina: You're wrong! And I tell you why, my lips should be stuck to my teeth. *Corey: Let's talk about special, shall we, folks? Is she special? *Everyone: Yeah! *Corey: Is he special? *Everyone: Yeah! *Corey: What about this mike? *Everyone: Yeah! *Corey: Are those speakers special? *Everyone: Yeah! *Corey: How about that stale cheese sandwhich? *Everyone: Yeah! *Corey: What about me? Am I special? *Everyone: Yeah! *(Trina grunts as she tries to frown. The rainbow bracelet breaks off her wrist.) *Trina: WHAT?! NO! *Torbo: Wha? *Trina: He's not special! And if Corey's special, and I wanna be...nothing should be special! GAAAAAAH!!!! *(Trina goes into Diary Mode.) *Corey: Let's bring things down a little. *(The song begins.) *Corey (Singing): Just when I thought I was special, I realized it's a lie. A single close-up tear escapes from my eye. Everytime that I close my eyes or turn off the lights, everything around me fades out of sight. I will over pronounce every syllable that I say to you and excessivley use personal pronounce, too. Just so you will understand clearly, that there's no hope, no joy, no smiles, no love, no puppies, no kittens, and everything stinks. *(The song ends.) *(Everyone starts crying.) *Corey: Cheer up, gloomy sadface fellow towns dudes, we just saved you! *Torbo: (Sobbing) I'm dying! Robo-dying... *Corey: Whoa, Torbo's a robot. *Kon: Didn't I call this in, like, seem to? *(Torbo's head is on a skateboard.) *Torbo: Thanks for the solar hat. I was originally a soda-powdered clown, actually. But, it was so cloudy one day, but I had ti suck the happiness from the souls of children to keep going. Huh. Guess I got hooked. *Corey: Whoa. That's a crazy backstory. *Kin (Offscreen): Your new solar hat should keep you alive. *Kon: Here's a sharp-looking scarf to add that little something. It's all about the accessories. *(Kin and Kon high-five.) *Laney: So, I guess this means you can't really make someone happy. *(Spotlight appears on Corey.) *Corey: Sure you can. You can make everyone happy all the time. But, you're really just charging someone else's batteries. It's better to keep your joy on the inside. Where it's saved from the robot is trying to suck it out. If you never ever smile, you might just live forever. Thanks for coming out, everyone! *(Corey closes garage door.) Category:Transcripts